marimen_carmenfandomcom-20200214-history
My Fair Carmen/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode "My Fair Carmen". Script episode begins at San Ramon Cemetery, Carmen is reading a book until she heard from....Donna Carmen: chanting Donna: Ugh it's that Carmen! Carmen: Donna what a nice suprise Donna: Ha ha very funny Carmen: Donna beauty pageants are girly contests for girly girls Donna: Oh Carmen Carmen Carmen now if you'll excuse me i better get to practicing! Carmen: scene cuts to outside the building as Carmen screams in despair next day,Carmen comes into the beauty pageant and sees a ghost girl napping and then wake up when she gets hit in the head with the ball Paula: Hey, no napping in the pageant, Maya. tries to step over Maya, but Maya drops to the floor, knocking Paula's crutch over, causing Paula to fall on her. Right after, Amy gets a phone call Amy: Hi mom. Yes, I'm wearing my mouthguard. ball bounces off Maya's head again, and Diane catches it Diane: Got it. ball slips out of her hands, hitting Amy in the face Sorry, my palms sweat when I get nervous. Carmen: but becomes seriously: Okay, this is bad, but I am not giving up on ya! over to her new teammates Alright guys, take a knee. except Paula do so Paula: Uh, to her cast I can't take a knee. Carmen: Uh, fine, Paula, you can stand. Do you guys like being in last place? Maya: Yawning No. Carmen: Well, then I say let's start winning some pageants. speaks through her mouthguard, making it hard to understand her What? Amy: her mouthguard I said, but we're not very good. Carmen: in front of a USA flag You're not good now, but once coach Carmen gets through with you guys, you're gonna be lean, mean, pageant machines, now lets get to work. Diane having trouble balances books on her head, hitting Diane in the face, causing her to fall backwards and knock over the other girls like dominoes Okay, change of plans but i gonna ask Marimen and Joachim to teach you guys how to be pageant girls agree Marimen: You what are you crazy Joachim: What if Donna finds out? You know what she's capable of." image of Donna looking on demonically with hellfire in the background is shown as a cultist choir chants. Carmen,Marimen and Joachim shudder with terror. Carmen: "She won't find out. I promise." Donna: Well i knew they'll never leave Marimen: Lonna Joachim: Donna Marimen: Donna what are you doing Donna: You REALLY are going to enter the naive girls into the San Ramon pageant, aren't you, Carmela? Carmen: Yes, Donna. Scared of the competition? Donna: I'm scared that the judges will mistake you for a ghost girl and turned you into a cute frog with a stupid catchy song. Marimen: Oh, yeah? We'll see who scares the jitters outta you. Joachim: Yeah! Carmen'll take your pants off! Marimen: Beat your pants off Joachim: Beat your pants off Donna: Oh, I'm SOOOO sure she'll win. And in case you didn't know -- that was sarcasm. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get a rib removed. Carmen: That's it i had it we're gonna teach the girls how to mess with Donna. training montage commences. Joachim performs a perfect ribbon dance, but Diane gets tied up in her ribbon. Carmen teaches the pageant girls how to curtsy, and they lifts their dresses up too high. Marimen shows them how to walk elegantly, and They gets the hang of it but trips and regains their composure. They masters curtsying, the three W's, and the ribbon dance. Marimen is so moved at their improvement and Joachim and Carmen all give the pageant girls a perfect score. next day at the pageant Joachim: Look at these little girls all tarted up. What kind of sad, needy person would force them to do that Marimen: Don't worry I sure the San Ramon pageant girls are good... as.... Donna.and Carmen see Donna in a red pageant gown,crows caws,glass shatter Joachim: My eyes!! Donna: Well well Well hello Carmen angry Ugh hello Marimen growls You know that was Sarcasm bla bla bla sarcasm this sarcasm that Putting makeup on them is like putting diamonds on a bug. Give it up, Carmen. I was Miss Serpent in 1942, Miss Pretty the year before and, GIRRRRL, I'm gonna be Miss San Ramon this year.her fingers at Carmen Could you put a bag on please laugh Carmen: You want me to send her back to the underworld. Marimen: No Carmen i'm gonna crush her on my own. at the Talent Portion Joachim: This is bad all Carmen had to do is helping Marimen out San Ramon pageant girls crying is dressed as a creepy girl with long dark brown hair and wears a white shirt over a black dress Donna: Well well well if isn't Little miss Maria-carmen! hahaha you know that's sarcasm no wait it wasn't Carmen: Your special talent is do scariest tricks sighs and walks sadly while a creepy music box playing Curtains opens Marimen: a cute ghost teddy bear which cause the audience to awe,but it makes Donna angry chanting a tarot card Judge: It's just a tarot card hmm gasp it says Death! uh-oh? Marimen: chanting a monkey that breathes fire San Ramon Pageant Girls: Yay/Go Marimen/Yeah Marimen: a ghost baby that scares the audience Donna: How did that loser got succeed ugh how could this happen Judge: And the winner is....San Ramon Pageant Girls! audience cheers and Carmen squeals Marimen and Carmen: We won we won. Category:Transcripts